The Perfect Pervert
by Bad Berry
Summary: Natsu realises that he has forgotten his best pairs of sockets -his lucky ones!- right on the Fairy Tail male's dorm.He goes there to get them back , but , instead of finding his lovely sockets , he finds something a bit more interesting... *Graysu*


The Perfect Pervert

Gray, just as always, would be completely naked, if it wasn't for an black underpant covering his...ah..._thing_.

I quite apreciate that on him, you know? That so much called courage of being well naked in front of a lot of people and girls. But, the problem here is: he wasn't in front of a lot of people. In fact he was all alone. Or maybe, he thought so, cuz I was watching him. Laying down on his own bed -almost naked-, with softly closed eyes and breathing as easy as an angel. Asleep? Don't think so.

But, the news here is: _I was watching him_. Why was I watching him anyways? Maybe just apreciating how much he can be ridiculous cute and a completely asshole at all time.

Oh, but no, I wasn't there to watch him. Not even for the fact I liked to see him naked -_I didn't_. I was just in my own house enjoynig life with Happy when I realised I've forgotten my best pairs of sockets. My lucky ones! Right in the Fairy Tail male dorms!

Yet, instead of finding my lovely sockets, what do I see? A shameless, naked, ridiculous ,asshole and also very hot men. How can he be so cold and hot at the same time? I think that's why we'll never get along well. We're totaly the oposite. I'm just hot -in all the ways- and he's...he's just...to beautiful and kind for an ice wizard! But I think I'm the only one who think like that as all the girls would never thought of dating him (Jubia exception). Not even Lucy, the blond bitchy Fairy Tail one.

Wait a minute - why I am thinking about him? I was there to get my sockets! Not to discuss with my own brain how hot'n'cold he is!

Ok, enough of hiding behind the to get my sockets -especialy if that meant to break Gray of his well deserved snap.

Yeah!Great plan!

I slowly opened the door, whith a quite devious smirk in my face. As sneaky as I could, I made my way to where I slept last night -Right beside him. God , I couldn't sleep for the fact that I was thinking about it all night! I kept rolling myself in bed and everytime my eyes had a perfect excuse for looking at him, _they did_. I didn't had a crush on him -_trust me, I don't_. It's just that...I don't know! We just used to fight with each other all the time, but then, for some odd reason, wich I don't know what it is, he stopped teasing me (_althought I can swear to god I saw him once or twice gazing at me deadly_). Thats when we stopped to _comunicate_(fighting). I got realy disturbed about it and his face even haunted my dreams at night to the point I even wished not to sleep anymore. Then I started watching him and I realised how cute he was. Gray never noticed my gazes or, if he did , he couldn't care less.

Men, I was realy disturbed. We haven't been talking for...WEEKS!

At this point ,I was right beside the bed next to him. No smile. Me and my face were determined. We would, no matter what, find out what was going on with him. He couldn't just leave us like that! Was it Jubia? Was it Lucy? _WAS IT ELZA?_

Right, time to stop thinking like I'm his ex-boyfriend. I need to focus back on my sockets!

But how can I focus on my beautiful sockets when he was right there? Something, someone , more sentimental, warmer, even more real then my sockets?

My eyes clenched.

He was realy beautiful. But I could be more surprised.

His black deep eyes were seeled shut, his black hair was all messed just as aways, his thin face with kindda pointed chin , revealing no expression to me. His atractive beautiful lips ..._closed._

-Watching me again, pink hair?

In the same second his voice said it, I blushed. Only his right eye was open but that was enough for me to get lost in it.

I was realy ashamed, but I did my best to keep staring him with a mud humor face, even when his two great black eyes were starring me together, making the game a litle more unfair to my side. If I looked away, I was sure I would blush harder and this would be realy gay, and , yet,I would completely make him sure that I was guilty of all charges he used agaisnt me. As I said: _unfair_.

My brain, completely lost in pure obsession for not losing for his black evil cold eyes, was quite not processing what he said exactly, so I just said nothing, in order to focus on my fight against the cold eyes of the lovely guy laying close to me.

When the download of his words reached 100% in my brain, I almost felt to the ground_._

_"Watching me again...?"_

So he knew it!SON OF A BITCH!

-Have you lost anything in my face, _fire ass_?- He said, as for suport to the idea that he was realy angry.

_Fire ass_? Was that suposed to be some kind of realy funny joke?

I quited trying to win his eyes and looked for a bigger adversary: His hole face.

That's when I realised he was blushing.

My brain smirked and I felt strong enough to fight against his words.

-Just admiring how someone can be so lazy and desgusting like yourself- I said with a realy serious face.

It was the best I could do after realising how perfect he was when he blushed.

He smirked that smirk that fired me up all the time.

-So that's the best you can do? That's the excuse you have for coming here? Just to watch how lazy and desgusting I am when I'm _naked_?

...

Wait,I didn't said that!

-What about all that times you were gazing at me, thinkig I was just stupid enough for not to realise the million times your eyes were directed at me, especialy when there was a girl at my side?

No, wait another second...A GIRL? I...I never noticed that detail. Yeah, like I could ever look to a girl when I was so determined into feeding hopes that he would look back at me, with that devious smirk of him.

Or, maybe, he was just lying. _To tease me_.

I was loving that conversation. That much comunication I was missing that long hours. No, not hours: days, weeks... Sounds like something realy could, for the first time, feed my stomach and erase my hungry: _Hapiness_.

-Why don't you just go get some clothes ,men?- I spoke those deadly words with my still serious expression -I can never understand why you love so much to walk naked by the streets, pervert.

Yes, pervert. I've forgotten my most used word to describe him.

That Gray smirk was back, directed at me. Even stronger then the last time I saw it. Perfectly matching with those sleepy eyes and dark messy hair. Perfect. Pervert. Why does this words had to be so familiar? Why do they realy need to fit perfectly on him?

-Why don't you make me, _fire ass_?-He said, _Teasing me._

_Unfair._

I lost my serious face and surendered my Natsu smile that I could only surrender to him.

-You shouldn't have said that.- I didn't gave a shit if that I was acting gay or not -I was excited. After weeks missing our just as messy as his hair relantionship, I felt perfect once again. I was feeling great.

He sitted on bed, like waiting for me. Couldn't stop thinking how much he was sexy in everything he did -_especialy when he was teasing me, siting on bed, smiling so devious at me._

I grabbed the first shirt I saw on the ground, wich I came to realise it was his, by the dazing smell of it.

It was white with buttons. A social one.

I jumped and grabbed him by the neck. He tried to fight it but I wouldn't lose -not now that his eyes were out of the game. Great! My Gray is back and it's mine again!

He groaned when I once got his shirt over his shoulders.

That's when he did something realy, realy strange.

_His hand grabed my tigh. On the back of it._

My heart stopped for a few seconds and I wasn't realy thinking of what I was doing. Gray seemed very relaxed and was laughing all over with his laugh that I missed so much for a few weeks. Maybe he didn't noticed how strong he was grabing my tigh or maybe he wasn't realy giving a damn about it.

You know what? I wasn't giving a dawn about it too.

My Gray has been so distant for weeks. We haven't been talking, smiling, not even fighting with each other! For weeks!

I was enjoying it. After weeks missing enjoying myself.

I gave it up again and started laughing as well.

Grabing his fist (the one that wasn't touching me), I forced it into the sleeve.

-Gah!- He barked between his sick laughs.

His hand grabing my tigh, unfortunately, left my skin, leaving a hole on it. I first wondered why he needed to untouch me so sudenly, when he touched me again, but, this time, it was represented by his elbow hitin the side of my ribs, making me run out of air for a few moments -even though I was still laughing.

I couldn't help myself and I allowed my hand to pass by his abdomen muscles. _And I holded there._

Then he looked at me. Laughing easily now. Almost smilling.

So, I did it again. Started to admire him... His black shining eyes, his now weak smile...

It took some realy long time for me to realise that we weren't laughing anymore. Just looking at each other with our respectives smiles .We were also breathing very heavily. I can only imagine if he was feeling as great as I was. Never have I felt so happy, have I?

Friends. Yes, we were friends. We have always been friends, there's no doubt about it. But...If we were such good friends, why, god why, right now that his face was so close to mine that I could even smell his mint halit, I wish I could kiss him? I wish my lips fynali met the fate of his and, once for all, seal them in a long short kiss- the first candidate in my list of things to be missing. Isn't it weird? I was missing something that never hapened...

And would probably never, by the look on his face.

He was blushing more than never and his eyes were wide open. His mouth, almost open, complementing his look, showing me a confused and surprised expression.

I asked myself what exactly was going on when I realised what I was doing.

My hand, once in his beautiful abdomen, were now under his underpants...Right on his...ah..._thing._

Ops.

We both were kindda shocked by my atitude so we just stood there, _very still._

I once thought of kissing him but never saw the possibility of touching him _right there_. It was weird. My most distant dream -kissing him- (wich I've just added to my christmas wish list) was now even more distant. How could have I been so stupid? I've ruined everything!I've barely talked to my Gray, I barely had him back once again, and I let my dirty hand to slip where it could have never sliped before, especialy not now!

Besides, why we were so distant those weeks? Just my inpression or we were realy acting like two stupid childs after a fight about some stupid one dollar toy that never happened?

I decided not to take any second of that embarassing moment and took my hand out of there.

-Sorry- I said, blushing even harder, making my eyes burn.

He did't aswered. I couldn't blame him -what would he say?

So, I got up from bed, and some other embarassing seconds went by as we were quite and very still: Gray looking down with pink cheeks and me, standing up beside him trying to find another way to apologise.

_But I couldn't_.

I turned myself and faced the door .Walked towards it and, before I could tresspass it, I looked at him.

_Just the way I left him. Just the way I always knew he was beautiful._

* * *

Walking trough the Fairy Tail bar, I tried to think better in what happened: I touched him the way I should never have. What was he feeling for me now? Would he still ignore me and we wouldn't talk anymore for another painful weeks?

But , more important:_I almost kissed him._ And I wish I could. What does that mean? That I'm _gay_?

-Evening Natsu, how is Happy and you doing darling?- I heard Mirajane voice but I didn't knew the real mean of that words so they just got into my ears like an unknow sound.

Yeah, I was never the kind of person who was realy into girls but...I never cogitated the idea of being _gay._You know dating boys, getting excited by the fact of imagining one _grabing my tigh _or _putting my hand inside his underwear. _Maybe I never thought of that before cuz' I also was never the kind of person who realy cared about the "love life". The only person I have realy loved and missed was Dragnel , _who wasn't even a person_. And Happy, _a cat._

_So, I just felt like that for Gray._

I tried to imagine how our another meeting would be. Embarassing. Or maybe we could just let it go and come back to be the way we were before. I like that old relationship of ours.

And you know what?

I forgot my sockets.

Lucky I left Happy home.

* * *

**A/N:**Hehe , I had some realy good time writing this fanfic. Hope you just enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews would be awesome ;)


End file.
